


The Kidnapping of Eren Jaeger, part 5

by chenziee



Series: The Kidnapping of Eren Jaeger [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wants to effectively end his argument with Levi by slamming a door shut and running away. However, there's a suspicious shadow lurking close by...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 5

A certain door in the dining hall of the Survey Corps‘ headquarters slowly opened. A shadow cautiously crept through it into the wide uncovered space to stalk quietly over to the one of the two doors leading out to the corridors that was just a few paces away. However, the shadow came to a sudden stop with a hand extended to the door handle, when the sound of voices resounded from the corridor.

“Where were you yesterday?” said one of the voices in a seemingly indifferent tone.

“What do you mean? You know I went experimenting with Hanji-san,” replied sharply the other.

“I mean before that and you know it,” growled the first one.

“...I was in my room the whole time.”

“I looked for you and you weren’t there.”

“Maybe you came when I went to the bathroom and we missed each other?”

“Yeah, right. Brat, were you avoiding me? Or are you covering for Ackerman who hid you somewhere again?”

“I’ve never had to cover for Mikasa for anything. She’s the one always covering for _me_. Besides, I wouldn’t cover for her, I’m angry at _her_ , too.”

The voices were coming closer and fast. The shadow momentarily closed its eyes as it prayed they would just continue walking past the door.

“’Too’? So that means you’re angry at me?”

“Yes, that’s right. In fact, I was planning to avoid you for a good while longer, but it’s just my luck to run into- Don’t glare at me like that, Heichou, I’m the pissed one here!”

“Then tell me what the hell are you pissed about, Eren.”

There was a moment of silence. The shadow stopped breathing. It could tell the people to whom the voices belonged were just outside the door, not moving. Why couldn’t they just walk away?!

In a half-panic mode the shadow started to come up with an emergency plan. ‘Well, at least it’s obvious who’d be the one storming off here...’

Finally the other voice answered in a low, partially surprised, partially trembling-in-barely-contained-rage tone, “Are you seriously asking me that?”

“Yes, I am. And I demand you to explain right now.”

The second voice became louder and firmer. “No. Until you come to realize that some people actually have some shame we don’t have anything to talk about!”

The shadow jumped out of the way as the door suddenly opened and the furious form of Eren Jaeger appeared, immediately slamming the door shut (as much as it’s possible with a door that size) behind him in a (probably meaningless) effort to effectively end the argument with his boyfriend.

He huffed, but then squeaked in surprise as he noticed the shadow which, at that very same moment, grabbed his arm and yanked him to the side. Before Eren managed to wrap his mind around what exactly was happening, he found himself on the floor in the kitchen (that was just a few paces away from the door he just closed dramatically), staring wide-eyed into two huge, brown orbs giving him a pitiful, begging look.

“Sasha? What-“

Eren was shut up by a hand being pressed to his mouth and a sharp ‘shh!’ just as the sound of a door opening and some quick irritated steps were heard from the bigger room. It seemed like Heichou already got over the shock of being defied and cut off by his subordinate.

Sasha groaned quietly. She hoped he wouldn’t come in so soon. Than it would seem Eren just passed the room and left on the other side. Now the ‘Drag Eren along so he doesn’t stare after me wondering what the hell just happened and thus exposing me’ emergency plan was useless.

“Eren?” they could almost see the confusion with which Levi was looking around the room, trying to find the boy who practically evaporated.

Until he’d notice the door (that is only a few paces away). Then they’d both be screwed.

Mostly Sasha.

After a minute that seemed like hours there was an awfully loud step. Then another. And another.

Sasha started trembling.

As if in slow-motion he door opened, creaking creepily.

Light was shining in from the other room, creating a dark, shadow-y form of their under-sized-yet-scary-enough-even-without-the-low-budget-light-play Heishichou standing behind the door.

Sasha felt like the poor heroin of a B-level horror story.

“Well, well... _Braus in the kitchen._ Do I need to ask what is in that bag?” Levi asked when he absorbed the situation in front of him – Eren on the floor, eyes wide, still trying to process what was going on, Sasha looming over him with one hand muffling any sound he might want to make, the other one clutching a bag, which looked ready to break apart from the amount of things it was stuffed with, staring over her shoulder at her superior with tears of terror shining in her eyes.

The poor girl let out a whimper and Levi smiled sadistically at her. “I guess not, then. Put everything back where you took it and then you can join Ackerman on the second floor.” He paused for a brief moment to ponder over the weight of her crime of stealing food. He eyed the overfilled bag before stating his final and cruel sentence. When she heard him, Sasha paled and started weeping loudly; it sounded like a death sentence to her. No dinner for the next three days and half-portions for the next two weeks was just too much for her to take.

Levi looked coldly down at Sasha who collapsed on the floor in uncontrollable sobs and without moving a muscle he exclaimed, “And _you_ stay right where you are; we’re not finished yet.” Eren froze on the spot, half-way through the door, cursing silently. There goes the plan to leave unnoticed and proceed to ignore Levi’s existence until he apologizes.

* * *

“So do you know where Eren is now?” Mikasa asked as soon as Sasha finished explaining just why she was ordered to assist her with the cleaning, and (after being forced by the other girl to do so) retelling word for word what she heard of Eren’s and Levi’s conversation before her miserably failed attempt to kidnap Eren to save herself.

“Maybe still in the kitchen? I don’t know; I was forced to leave as soon as I finished putting everything back... And I didn’t even get to eat anything!” Sasha sobbed and continued to mumble to herself, “I’ll never understand how Heichou manages to see everything at once. He can prevent me from taking a _single_ bite while keeping Eren from running away. And we both tried so hard, too! Just what is that guy? I hate him! I’m hungry! I’m gonna die without dinner!”

Sasha stopped pitying herself at the sound of cloth hitting water. She looked up to watch as Mikasa, who just discarded her cleaning equipment, headed for the door with a determined look.

“Mi-Mikasa! Where are you going?”

“I need to find out why is Eren angry at _me_ and make use of the situation to make him even more angry at the midget for whatever reason I can find. If I’m lucky they’ll break up,” she replied, the last bit more said to herself, as she hid her tiny hopeful smile behind her scarf.

“I don’t think they’re planning to break up anytime soon...” Sasha said and stared after Mikasa as she walked out the door, ignoring her comment. Sasha shook her head and thought, ‘If you walk in on them, Eren’s just going to be even angrier at _you_. And Heichou will... just...’

Suddenly her head snapped up before she lounged forward and frantically ran out into the corridor shouting after Mikasa in new-found hope, “Hey, Mikasa! If you end up unable to eat, can I have your food instead?!”


	2. part 5.5

Mikasa arrived to the kitchen with a loud bang of the door hitting the wall – only to find it empty.

The evidence that an angry Eren was present at some point was there, (there were some broken plates and a knife or a fork here and there on the floor) however the person in question wasn’t anywhere in sight anymore.

“Where the hell are they now...”

* * *

As Mikasa was stalking through the castle towards that one cursed room (once again), Eren was sprawled (naked) on the bed in said cursed room a.k.a. Levi Heichou’s room (once again).

He watched (read: stared) as his boyfriend came out of the attached bathroom, already all cleaned up. (Levi was one of the few people who had the luxury of their own bathroom. However, in his case it had less to do with his high rank and more with the simple fact it was way more convenient. For everyone involved.) Eren enjoyed the view as Levi dressed into clean clothes and moved to his desk to start on the evil called work and paperwork. (These are the times Levi regrets he is not some regular soldier. But then he remembers his bathroom and comes to the conclusion the paperwork is not all that bad.)

Before he can start actually doing what Heichous are _supposed_ to do, Eren speaks up.

“So... we are like... okay now?” is his casual question.

Levi turned around on his chair to face Eren. “I was under the impression that making up is what make-up sex is for.”

“I just wanted to make sure you understand and won’t do it again before I can say we’re okay,” Eren exclaimed and looked away.

Levi sighed and moved from his desk to sit on the bed next to the younger boy. (After making sure the sheets were clean there.) “I promise not to make out when there are people within earshot and always lock the door. Okay?” The fact that that one time the door _was_ locked and it was Mikasa who ‘unlocked’ it, was apparently irrelevant to Eren.

Eren was silent for a minute, but then nodded. “...Okay.”

Levi smirked and leaned in to give Eren a light kiss. However, Eren didn’t agree with the sentiment and pressed forward to deepen it, grabbing Levi around his neck. Levi wasn’t really complaining. That is, until he felt Eren trying to pull him down on the bed with him. He caught himself at the last moment, pulling back from the boy stubbornly clinging to his neck, whining. “Nuh-uh. You have your rules, I have mine. We’re not doing anything unless you go and take a bath. And change the sheets.”

A short staring contest followed, Eren giving in with an exasperated sigh. “Fine, I’ll have the damn bath.”

Levi smirked victoriously. “Good boy.”

“Shut up,” Eren mumbled in response as he struggled out of the bed to unwillingly move himself to the bathroom.

Not five seconds after the door closed behind him, there was a firm knock. Levi groaned and moved to see who the brave one was. (It took him a few seconds to realize the door wasn’t stuck but locked. He cursed silently as he turned the key.)

And there she was (once again). The over-over-protective sister, Mikasa Ackerman, with her cold, hateful look reserved only for their Heichou. “Eren’s here, right? I need to talk to him.”

Levi leaned against the doorframe with an indifferent expression. “Maybe he is, maybe not. Either way, I doubt he wants to talk to you now.”

“I was not asking for your opinion. Sir.”

“But that’s the only thing you’ll get.”

“Just let me-“

She was interrupted by a shouting voice muffled by the door the source was behind. “Just go away for now, Mikasa! Stop meddling with my relationships!”

Levi smirked and Mikasa hid behind her scarf. But Eren wasn’t quite done yet. “I don’t want to see you right now, I’m pissed! And with you I’m sure as hell not gonna resolve this with make-up sex!”

Two pairs of eyes snapped towards the bathroom door. Disbelief and shock (and in one case disgust) were painfully visible in them.

Mikasa could only stare with wide eyes full of afforementioned emotions while Levi groaned, “Please, someone tell me he didn’t just say that shit...”


End file.
